


Changing The Rules

by Nuraicha



Series: Rules [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The next morning Matthew’s world felt apart when the first thing he observed after opening his eyes was Dominic’s tousled hair on his pillow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my first Muse fic, written in Spanish, that you can find in my account (its title is 'Cambiando las reglas'). The sequel will be translated and posted as soon as possible.
> 
> I will like to thank my beta Veronica (cricketcrazy2101.tumblr.com), who always reads and corrects my English fics even if she doesn't like the pairing or the fandom (thank you very much, Templar!). Also many thanks to Siluna (who encouraged me to post this story in the first place) and especially to hyper_bliss: I haven't got enough words to express my gratitude, Lu, without you I'd never have translated this! So thank you very very much for reading this and I hope you enjoy it more in English than in the crappy translation of Google. _Gwazie_!  <3
> 
> Dedicated to Freebatch, because she was the one who introduced me in the Muse bandom and I'll forever hate and adore her for that.
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction and I don't want to offend anyone. I'm not making money of this. I don't own Muse, just the plot. This is pure fantasy and it isn't real and never will be.

The next morning Matthew’s world felt apart when the first thing he observed after opening his eyes was Dominic’s tousled hair on his pillow.

The previous night they had been completely drunk: the gig had been spectacular and in order to celebrate it they had been partying and drinking way too much, which was not unusual, but they had never drunk to the point of ending up naked in the same bed.

This had changed last night in the hotel lift when Matt, drunk as a skunk, hadn’t resisted the unknown temptation that suddenly Dom’s lips were offering to him and had kissed them without a second thought.

Contrary to what he had expected, he didn’t reject him but responded vigorously to the kiss, entwining his hand between Matt's red hairs and directing the other to his hip, pulling his body towards him.

Before either of them reflected on the consequences of what they were about to do, they found themselves locked in Matt’s room, kissing as if the world’s end was coming tomorrow, moans escaping of their mouths whenever they stopped kissing for breathing and their hands on the matching bulges of each other jeans.

However now, when the morning light slipped in through the curtains, Matt found himself confronted by the harsh reality: a head that threatened to explode, a devastating sensation in the pit of his stomach, a scratchy throat like a scourer and, above all of that, a terrible feeling of guilt.

They had fucked up for real, what had happened in that bed hadn’t just been a couple of chaste pecks just for kidding: it had been full-blown sex, for the first time in his life with a man and, on top of that, with his bandmate and one of his best friends. That night of booze could cost them both a lot.

Matt turned in the bed, lying on his back and rubbing his eyes with both hands, almost feeling the horrible bags under them. All of this had been a mistake, a big and stupid mistake, despite how much he had enjoyed it: sex like no other he had ever experienced. Neither Dom nor he were gay, so they shouldn’t have slept together. How in the hell was he going to look at his face now, when it was the same face he had seen mere hours ago, moaning in pleasure when Dom came thanks to him?

Suddenly, he could feel Dom turning under the covers, realizing that his breath had ceased to be slow and almost imperceptible to a more regular and audible sound. Oh, shit, had he just woken up?

 “Fuck, my head…”, he listened to his left, his worst fears confirmed. What now? Should he say ‘good morning’? Or pretend to be sleeping? Or better get up and run away? No, that wasn’t an option; this was his room, if anything, he could go to the bathroom and lock himself there until Dom left…

 “Matt?”, Dom's voice had become a whisper full of insecurity, too close to his ear for comfort.

It was now or never.

 “…hello”, he said hesitantly, trying to sound neutral. Luckily Dom had drunk so much he couldn’t remember anything, he could tell him that if both of them were naked was for some stupid bet, or –

 “Matt…”

Matt swallowed, which didn’t help at all to get rid of that silly lump he felt in his throat since Dom woke up. Now Dom’s voice was more serious and firm. The time to speak had arrived, dammit.

Matt reluctantly turned to face Dom, praying inwardly his eyes didn’t show the scorn or rejection he was convinced he would be greeted with: the rules had changed and Matt didn’t have a clue about what would happen from now. Just the thought that this could break their friendship ripped his heart apart.

However, Dom's eyes showed only a sleeping haze and an air of calm, making Matt fall silent instantly, the torrent of apologies, explanations and even insults that had gathered on his tongue totally evaporated, replaced instead by a sensation of disorientation, unable to stop staring at those lips that had given him so much pleasure a few hours ago. How could he give the speech expected in these situations if it was impossible for him to focus in any part of Dom’s anatomy that wasn’t his mouth?

But Dom just smiled at Matt's muteness, approaching his head slowly to Matt’s and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 “Matt”, Dom started to say as he took a lock of red hair between his fingers and placed it behind his ear, causing a slight chill traverse Matt’ spine, his body instinctively coming closer to Dom’s.

“Matthew”

When Dom pronounced his full name in that tender and trusting way, Matt's mind went blank and he acted on impulse, joining their lips, without thinking that he probably had morning breath and surely one of the new rules was that they couldn’t repeat any of the acts they had done the last night.

To Matt’s surprise, Dom didn’t pushed him right away, but accepted his kiss enthusiastically and laughed softly when they parted, his cheeks tinged with a slight blush and looking timidly at him, but looking somehow confident.

 “Dominic...”, Matt started to say, a new torrent of words ready to be fired. There was so much to talk about. What the hell would they do now?

However Dom threw a look at him that clearly meant a ‘be quiet’, moving his head calmly down Matt’s body until he finally reached one of his nipples, his mouth hovering over it for a second before kissing it gently.

This gained Matt’ silence immediately, his breath hitching slightly. Nevertheless he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, grabbing Dom’s hair and pulling his head up, in order to have Dom's lips again meeting his, the two of them snogging with a confidence they didn’t know they had until last night.

That day Matt learnt sometimes the rules didn’t have to change.


End file.
